


Плутон, лимон и парные костюмчики

by Re_examing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 3, Red Lion Is Not Getting Paid Enought For This Shit, Stupid Pokemon References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: - Оставь математику Пидж, - говорит Кит и улыбается.





	Плутон, лимон и парные костюмчики

**Author's Note:**

> Или красный лев, который совсем уже задолбался няньчить своего ребёночка в любовных делах.

\- Оставь математику Пидж, - говорит ему Кит и улыбается.

Не то чтобы Лэнсу очень верится в эти слова, но хотелось бы поверить, ведь пилотировать Вольтрон для него – что-то большее, чем просто возможность кадрить иноплянетянок. Он хватается за эту фразу, как за спасательный круг, который в последствии оказывается чугунным и тащит его на дно. 

\- Эй, Рэд, ну ты чего, а? - Лэнс немного паникует, но продолжает очаровательно (как он думает) улыбаться, облокотившись о защитное поле льва в ангаре. - Ты случайно не с Коста-Рика? Тогда почему ты так горяч? - ухмыляется он.

Лев укоризненно смотрит на него, а потом с грохотом поднимается и поворачивается к Макклейну филейной частью, нервно подёргивая кончиком хвоста.

\- Вот как... - улыбается Лэнс, шмыгает носом, часто-часто моргает и топает к выходу, оставляя позади сначала отвратительно виноватого Кита, сочувствующих паладинов, замок Аллуры, расчесывающего усы Корана, потом неизведанные дали космической материи, академию пилотов, негодующего главу этой же академии, а также несколько планет солнечной системы, луну и три недели обострённой хандры, - ну и ладно. 

Он в очередной раз просыпается в ванной и сначала орет от ужаса, потому что ничего не видит, а потом вспоминает, что просто огурцы на глаза положил. Один и тот же сон снится уже который день, липкий, тошнотворно-отвратительный и грустный. Лэнс остаётся на месте, рядом с умирающей звездой, а львы и замок медленно отлетают в даль. Звезда пульсирует, будто повторяя биение его сердца, а когда космический караван скрывается во тьме кромешной, пропускает удар, сжавшись в малюсенькую точку. И превращается в чёрную дыру. Лэнс умирает и его не спасают даже кусты ежевики, за которые он обычно хватается.

Макклейн глубоко дышит, проводя рукой по лицу и плюхается под воду. Пена скрывает его целиком, только ломтики огурца с тихим "бульк" всплывают на поверхность.

\- ЛЭНС МАККЛЕЙН, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОСВОБОДИ ВАННУЮ! - сестра воинственно дёргает дверную ручку, в то время как парень вытаскивает свою тушку из воды, уныло наводит марафет, чистит зубы и только тогда покидает комнату, благоухая апельсиновым ароматом.

Настроение – сесть около розетки с телефоном и мисочкой желейных червячков, чтобы плакать над коллекцией селфи с инопланетянками.

Этим он и занимается последующие несколько часов, пока не засыпает прямо на полу. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, как Вольтрон отлично справляется без него, красиво освобождает планеты от захватчиков и залепляет дыры в пространстве чем-то подозрительно похожим на праздничную стряпню Корана, а вот Лэнс без Вольтрона – вообще никак, потому что продавать овощи в овощной лавке, когда ты сам чувствуешь себя как минимум кабачком – не самая лучшая идея.

Лэнсу вообще-то закончить бы академию да работать развозчиком пиццы где-нибудь на краю Млечного Пути или ещё дальше, чтобы уж точно не париться о каких-то там механических львах, слишком эксцентричных паладинах или злых фиолетовых кошаках, которые порабощают мир.

Снится синий лев с Аллурой, натирающей до блеска крепкий корпус, в то время как машина ведёт себя словно настоящий кот, мурлычет, подёргивает хвостом и хитро щурится в сторону Лэнса, мол, я с принцессой, а ты нет. Снится красный лев, от синхронизации с которым по коже мурашки, а в голове какое-то непонятное тёплое чувство к одному идиоту, который сначала делает, потом загоняет себя в депресняк, а потом начинает трезво оценивать ситуацию. Снится умирающая звезда где-то очень рядом, наверное, с перевесом в левую сторону, а потом черная дыра и вакуум, наполняющий до краев.

Лэнс недовольно стонет, когда свет из окна лепит прямо в глаза, получше заворачивается в одеяло, хотя на нём пижама и теплейший махровый халат, и, в обнимку с миской желейных червячков, в которой утопился его телефон, выползает на крыльцо, посмотреть какой умник направил грёбаный прожектор в его комнату.

Умника нету, зато на Макклейна летит что-то непонятное, и он визжит, словно девчонка, зажмурив глаза.

***

 

Кит терпеливо ждёт, пока этот растрёпанный придурок в тоге из одеяла прекратит орать.

Лэнс вопит ещё секунд пятнадцать, открывает один глаз, а потом напускает на себя слащаво-невозмутимый вид и отвратительно-очаровательную улыбочку.

\- Чем обязан? - он эффектно поигрывает бровями и Кит, честно, готов выбросить это бесячество в открытый космос прямо сейчас, если бы он только мог это сделать.

Красный лев, видимо, для безопасности Макклейна прячет кресло пилота и панель управления под пол. 

Когане фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

Лэнс несомненно ужасно рад снова побывать в этой кабине пилота, которая пахнет Китом до последнего проводка и кристалла. Наверное, и Когане рад встрече, ведь всё же немного улыбается уголками губ.

Но радость испаряется, когда красный лев приходит в движение, а Лэнс падает прямо на Кита со своей миской, несколько червячков из которой прелестнейшим образом запутываются в волосах последнего. Когане матерится не хуже дворника, которому сентябрьский ветер раздул только что собранные листья по всей улице, и взывает Красного выключить автопилот и вернуть кресло пилота.

Красный против и на бешеной скорости несётся мимо составляющих солнечную систему планет, пока не останавливается рядом с Плутоном, полностью отключая систему питания.

Лэнс чувствует, как его фылейная часть в невесомости медленно поднимается прямо к потолку, как бы он не старался удержаться. От Кита пользы ещё меньше, потому что он атакован желейными червячками и телефоном Макклейна, на заставке которого они вместе, фоткаются на прощание.

\- Что это с Рэд? - Лэнс касается ногами потолка и сейчас явно похож на летучую мышь-жиголо.

Кит возмущённо вздыхает.

\- Это всё ты виноват! - говорит он.

\- С чего бы это? - Лэнс воинственно распахивает одеяло. - Меня не было с вами почти полгода! 

Кит не может не согласиться, но всё ещё дуется. Просто потому, что это в его стиле.

Желейные червячки разлетаются по всей кабине и Лэнс собирает те, что поближе, раскрыв одеяло, словно ковёр-самолёт. Впрочем, как только он водружает себя на него, ткань прекраснейшим образом скрывает его в коконе.

Когане фыркает, пытаясь скрыть смешок, и отдирает от волос желейки. 

Макклейн копошится, видимо, выбраться довольно проблематично, а потом откидывает одеяло, словно супергеройский плащ. Под носом у него какая-то желейная пародия на усы Корана.

\- Когда-то меня считали космическим модным пиратом! - писклявым голосом вещает он. - Свистать всех наверх!!!

Кит смеётся почти до слёз, особенно когда невесомость пропадает и Лэнс шлёпается на пол раскорячкой, а потом и сам плюхается туда же. 

Надо что-то с этим делать.

***

 

\- Эй, - говорит Лэнс, наконец-то истратив свой запас энергии, и садится рядом, - у тебя синяки под глазами. У вас такая напряжённая борьба или ты просто идиот и не спишь?

Когане поджимает губы, сутулится, обнимая колени и отворачивается. Конечно, не спит он из-за второго варианта, но и сражения дают своё, особенно когда он тянет вниз всю команду, потому что отключается прямо во время боя.

\- Не твоё дело.

Лэнс решает просто понаблюдать и таращится в окно на проплывающий мимо Плутон с парочкой астероидов. Краем глаза он замечает, что кое-кто замёрз, и ухмыляется. Потягиваясь, он как бы невзначай приобнимает Кита за плечи, притягивая к себе под тёплое одеяло с утиным принтом.

\- Ты чего...

\- Смотри какой голубой Плутон! А знаешь что ещё голубое?

Кит скептически приподнимает бровь.

\- Твоя ориентация? - ухмыляется он.

Лэнс застывает с до ужаса смешным выражением лица, моргает несколько раз и прикладывает руку к разошедшемуся сердечку. 

\- Это значит, что я тебе нравлюсь? - он возвращает себе слащавую невозмутимость.

\- Ты пахнешь как чёртов лимон, - Когане краснеет и пытается перевести тему, но он не на того напал.

\- Нет-нет-нет, стопэ, - Макклейн щурится, максимально нарушая его личное пространство, - во первых – это апельсин. А во вторых, откуда ты вообще это взял? Может, я просто хочу сходить на свидание с кем-то?

\- Ммм... Скажем так: цвет твоего льва определил твою судьбу, - пожимает плечами Кит, уворачиваясь от его кулака. 

Лэнс не сдаётся и ещё минут пять они катаются по полу непонятным борющимся комом в одеяле, пока хватает сил и желания. В конце концов, Кит плюхается рядом с ним и молча смотрит в потолок. 

В тишине слышно только их сбитое дыхание. Впрочем, больше ничего и не нужно.

\- Впрочем, - констатирует Лэнс, поворачивая голову к красному паладину, - мне всегда нравились иноплане... блин. Такой момент испортил, - он недовольно фыркает, укрывая спящего паладина получше.

***

 

Впервые Кит просыпается с чувством безопасности, в обнимку с этим тёплым цитриновым придурком. Лэнс сопит ему прямо в ухо, поэтому Когане безжалостно его пинает и отодвигается.

Кресло пилота вместе с панелью снова присутствует, но уже не одно, а два. 

\- Это ещё что такое? - интересуется Лэнс, а Кит кидает ему в лицо костюм с фиолетовыми вставками. Помимо этого на ткани выбита буква "R", наверное потому что костюмы предназначены для синхронизации с красным львом.

Кит осматривает своё обновлённое одеяние, немного не понимая зачем это все, в то время как кое-кто с удовольствием влезает в свое и интригующе поигрывает бровями в его сторону.

\- Ммм... Он такой... - Макклейн осматривает Кита с ног до головы, подбирая выражение получше, - цвета ушек Галра?.. Тебе идёт, - а потом его взгляд останавливается на букве.

\- Нет. Нет, Лэнс, мы не будем этого делать, - Когане сразу же пресекает попытки в маразм, но процесс уже запущен.

Лэнс ухмыляется, нахально закидывая на него обе руки и шепчет прямо в губы:

\- Да брось, я же видел у тебя дома коробку со всеми сезонами покемонов. Тем более, никто не увидит...

***

 

\- ...Джесси... - мямлит красный, как помидор, Коганэ, принимая эпичную позу.

\- ДЖЕЙМС! - Лэнс падает на одно колено, а потом писклявым голосом добавляет: - Мяут меня зовут!

\- Всем добрячкам по шее дадут! - Кит становится и вовсе под цвет своему льву, произнося эту фразу в унисон с Макклейном, которому явно очень весело. - КОМАНДЫ РАКЕТЫ ВРАГИ ПАДУТ!!!

Аллура вежливо кашляет с голографического изображения на стекле, скрывая смешок. Лэнс довольно лыбится, Кит готов умереть прямо на месте от смущения, а красный лев наконец-то запускается.

\- Парни, если вы... гм...закончили? Возвращайтесь, новая миссия, - с серьезным лицом говорит принцесса и хихикает.


End file.
